Android
"Be together. Not the same." https://youtu.be/TRmgMe2STL0 Google's Android is the world's most popular mobile operating system, towering above Apple's iOS everywhere but in the USA. Commercial developers still tend to prefer Apple, as its users seem to have more disposable income, but indie and emulator developers have flocked to Android because it is much less locked down (yarr!). So it's basically PC mustard race, for phones. Speaking of which, it is possible to run it on your PC with Android x86. Get your apps from: * Google Play Store - Default "app store" that every 'droid phone should have * AppBrain - An alternative way of browsing the apps available on Google Play * SlideME marketplace - Download emulation apps from here * UpToDown - A free apk repository * F-Droid - A catalogue of Android free/open source apps * Amazon Appstore - Amazon's app market offers a different paid app for free every day * Itch.io - A collection of both free and paid Android games. * Blackmart, Aptoide, Happy Chick, Mobilism, 4pda - We won't provide the links, but you can certainly find them out there. You shameless pirate. Some emulation apps are available at the SlideME marketplace, some are on the Google Play Store! Important tips: * Google Play gives a 2 hours grace period: after you buy an app, the Google Play page will display a 'refund' button. Handy if you get buyer's remorse or find your device can't handle some app well. * Mind your hardware's limits. Don't expect an ancient device to run demanding games or emulators well. But this does not mean you need some $600 flagship; at this point, even a sub-$200 phone can be pretty solid. * If possible, buy unlocked phones from independent stores. Carrier-subsidized phones are ultimately far more expensive, may have locked bootloaders, and often have added bloatware. * Different countries and carriers use different frequencies for their phone networks. And to complicate matters, some American carriers use CDMA, whereas the rest of the world uses GSM. So if you're buying a phone from some Chinese store, use this guide and check that the phone is compatible with your network. * Since Android is open, manufacturers are allowed (much to Google's chagrin) to add their own "touches" to the system, such as extra apps or a different interface. So, before buying, do some research and decide if you like the manufacturer's style. And even then, you can override much of the interface by installing alternative launchers. * Yes, touch controls are a pain. But there are several Bluetooth gamepads with holders, designed specifically for smartphones, and some even for tablets. Not all games are compatible, so check this massive list. There are several brands of pads to choose, most famously iPega and Moga, but also Razer, Phonejoy, i-Rocks, iMpulse, GameSir, Mocute, Samsung, Nyko, Bigben, Speedlink... * Other than smartphones and tablets, there are also many Android-based handhelds, micro-consoles, mini-PCs / TV boxes, smartwatches, and other devices. Games Free games If a game is free to install, but pay-for-play, it goes in the other list. If the game has a free version or demo that's good enough you'd play it without ever buying the full version, it goes here. Commercial games Stuff that you pay to download, or subscribe to play online. Note: If you really don't give a fuck about the developers who made these great games, you could just google the name of the game and add apk at the end, and you'll almost always find an apk file from some site like apkmania, then just install it on your phone. Only works for games that AREN'T subscribe to play online. (Really though, if you enjoy one of these games and play it all the time, spare a few bucks and buy it from the store) Delisted games Sometimes games get removed from the Play Store. In such cases, don't be ashamed to pirate. Remember, Blackmart is your friend! Emulators Just install and play the games of yesteryear directly on your phone! Also, did I mention that there's no rooting required for these apps to work? Free emulators Commercial emulators Useful apps and software Browsers Launchers Media players Widgets Other utilities Root required 1337 hackers only Category:Linux Category:Android